


Just as simple

by NamelessAnami



Series: One piece ficlets [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF Monkey D. Luffy, Friendship, Gen, Just Chilling, Misgendering, Nakama, Nakamaship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAnami/pseuds/NamelessAnami
Summary: Sometimes, things are just as simple as they seem.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Yamato
Series: One piece ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Just as simple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble that was living rent free in my head.

“People keep addressing me as a woman…”

Yamato felt more than saw Luffy’s attention directed at him. It keeps surprising him how such a loud and ‘larger-than-life’ man could be this quiet and calm. Luffy says nothing, so he takes it as a sign to keep going.

“It doesn’t bother me; at least not as much as it could have, but it’s still annoying” Yamato drummed his fingers in his thigh, watching the bandages covering his leg before taking another mouthful of ale “As if me wanting to be a man because Oden was an amazing one made my wishes invalid”.

Silence fell again. Laughter and joy permeated the scene, adrenaline and happiness still fueling the actions of Wano’s citizens after the fall of Orochi and his father. And yet, Yamato was here, pouting about a fact that he has learnt how to cope with and yet, wanted to externalize it to somebody, anybody. 

“That’s stupid” Luffy babbled, mouth full. Before Yamato could say a thing, black eyes bored into his, pinning him down, silencing him “Who cares about the reason? If Yamato wants to be Oden, then be Oden. If Yamato wants to be a man, then be a man” Another bite, more chewing noises “If it makes you happy, what they say doesn’t matter anyway”.

A grin stretched his face. Happy, carefree and a tiny bit manic.

It was as easy as that, huh…?

Yamato’s grin’s matched that of his new captain, clinking their cups together before downing the contents in one gulp.


End file.
